This invention relates to a disc brake oil pressure-adjusting device for bikes, particularly to one convenient to handle, and having high safety.
A first conventional disc brake oil pressure device mainly includes a lining 1 and a disc 2 positioned spaced apart from the lining 1 with certain gap A, and an oil pressure device 3 located behind the lining 1. In handling the brake, the oil pressure device 3 pushes the lining 1 forward to contact the disc 2 so as to stop a bike. As the lining 1 rubs the disc 2 to produce high friction heat, which causes both the lining 1 and the disc 2 to inflate so that the gap A may become smaller. In addition, the oil pressure device 3 is frequently used to let the oil also get warmer and warmer, impossible to lower the temperature of the lining 1, resulting in possible locking dead of the lining 1 and the disc 2 to cause danger.
A second conventional disc brake oil adjusting device shown in FIG. 2 main have a disc brake oil compensating device 4 formed on an outer side of a grip. The oil pressure compensating device 4 includes an oil store chamber 5, female threads formed in an upper edge of the oil store chamber 5, an oil stopper 6 provided in an front end of the store chamber 5, a ring 7 fitted around the oil stopper 6, a passive member 8 provided at a front end of the oil stopper 6 and having male threads formed in an outer diameter and a closed end surface 9. The closed end surface 9 of the passive member 8 contacts an upper end of the oil stopper 6. Further, an active member 10 is provided at a front end of the passive member 8, having a tubular shape and a center through hole 11 and female threads formed in an inner diameter to engage the male threads of the passive member 8. The active member 10 has male threads formed on an outer surface to engage the female threads of the oil store chamber 5. Further a turning button 12 is combined with an upper end of the active member 10 to adjust oil volume. This second conventional disc brake oil-adjusting device has a complicated structure to have many components, not easy to assemble, additionally provided outside of the handle not integral with a bike. Moreover, the turning button 12 is on the other side of the handle, so a rider has to release a hand from the handle to grip the turning button, not so safe to handle.
The first objective of the invention is to offer a disc brake oil adjusting device for bikes, providing a main cylinder and an auxiliary cylinder inside a handle, and the main cylinder being parallel to the handle, the auxiliary cylinder located on the main cylinder and communicating with the main cylinder so as to increase space for absorbing excessive brake oil.
The second objective of the invention is to offer a disc brake oil pressure adjusting device for bikes, having a main cylinder and an auxiliary cylinder provided in a handle to make it integral with the handle so as to reduce components needed to facilitate assembling and disassembling.
The third objective of the invention is to offer a disc brake oil pressure adjusting device for bikes, having the auxiliary cylinder engaged with an adjusting device in its interior, and the adjusting device consisting of an adjusting rod and a turning button. The adjusting rod is provided in the auxiliary cylinder by means of threads, and the turning button is fixed with a tail end of the adjusting rod, located outside of the handle to be turned for adjusting the brake oil.